secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Saturday
"Breaks are for people without mortal enemies searching for the key to ultimate power." :-Doc Saturday Solomon "Doc" Saturday is a genius adventurer who spends his life studying cryptids and building many of the gadgets the family uses. A person who takes science very seriously, Doc is one of the world’s leading experts in the field of cryptozoology. A loving father who is very paternal, he often tries to teach his son responsibility. Doc has incredible strength and is trained in 14 different forms of martial arts. He is also blind in his right eye. He believes when he and Drew Saturday unearthed the Kur Stone eleven years ago that they may have unleashed a great evil on the world. However, since Zak was born that same year that, Doc believes his son may be the key to saving it. At the time the stone was discovered, he did not have the scar over his right eye or the shock of white hair. In Van Rook's Apprentice Doc is at first happy that his wife Drew Saturday found her long lost brother Doyle. But is later annoyed by him and how Zak pays far more attention to him. It isn't that he hates Doyle it's just that he's a hotshot, loose cannon that doesn't listen to reason half the time, and fears that if left around him for to long Zak Saturday will end up just like him. Even more so he Doyle puts Zak at risk more often then himself. Because of all this and accidentally destroying the Owlman Doc fired Doyle, ironically Zak Saturday found the real clue when he went to say good bye to Doyle when he left the air ship, and saw the message shaped out of the canyons from above. Like many inventions Doc and Drew Saturday built the "Cortex Disruptors" which they are most commonly seen using. Due to the power and danger of them Doc refused to let Zak Saturday have one in episode the The King of Kumari Kandam. Drew Saturday and him were captured by the royal guards while Zak Saturday, Fisk and Komodo escaped, Drew Saturday and Doc escaped from their cell and disguised themselves as guards some time later. But when Drew Saturday tried to surprise attack V.V. Argost, Zak Saturday having taken some Cortex Disruptors to show his parents that he could be responsible with them fired at V.V. Argost but missed and hit his mom. Doc was very angry at Zak Saturday for doing this but later forgave him and gave him all their Disruptors to use against the Kumari's giant sea serpent(which is arguable whether or not it's a serpent or a turtle with a long neck as it has a shell which the city rests on). After stopping it Doc started to at least trust Zak Saturday to hold a Disruptor(most likely with the safety still on). In The Kur Guardian, it is revealed that they got Fiskerton when Zak Saturday was still young and Doc really intended to just transport Fiskerton some where else but Zak Saturday wanted to keep him. When they got Fiskerton they also already had Komodo and they also had no clue what Fiskerton was but Zak Saturday said he was a Saturday. Doc didn't have the white streak in his hair or the eye problem throughout that time. Voiced by: Phil Morris ([[Wikipedia:Keifer Sutherfield|Keifer Sutherfield]] in the live-action/animated version of [[Wikipedia:Tom and Jerry|Tom and Jerry]]) Notable Equipment *Battle Glove *Cryptipedia *Battle Staff *Unnamed Golden Helmet Trivia *Doc believes that Zak Saturday will use his powers to save the world one day, and because of which has him training constantly. *In the episode "Once More the Nightmare Factory" he said that he blames himself for the deaths of all the secret scientists who died the first time they infiltrated Weird World. *Doc was mentioned to be very rich as in the episode "Something in the Water", Doyle mentioned that he actually has to work for a living, while Doc on the other hand simply inherited his family's fortune. Gallery Image:Doc_young.jpg|Doc 11 years ago Image:Doc glove.jpg|Doc's Battle Glove Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: Secret Scientist Category:Comic book storise Characters